Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning is KitsuneSoldier's first Ultra Series. Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions seems to have forgotten. Plot After gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to Earth. Arcs * Beginning Arc: Episodes 1 through 4. These episodes introduce the cast and have no real overarching plot. * Alien Arc: Episodes 5 through 9. Alien invaders take the central stage, culminating in a secret about two characters being revealed. * High Voltage Arc: Episode 10 through 12. A two-parter features Lightning's toughest foes yet and a new form that can match them, followed by another "breather" episode that reintroduces a minor character from early on. * Last Stand Arc: Episode 13 through 18. Deox' final gambit against Lightning, this is the last and darkest part of the series, culminating in the final battle. Episodes * Episode 1: Lightning Strikes * Episode 2: Gold and Silver * Episode 3: I Can't Control Myself * Episode 4: Taji's Nightmare * Episode 5: The Lost Ball * Episode 6: A Change of Perspective * Episode 7: Stellade Strikes Back * Episode 8: The Big Reveal * Episode 9: Who I Really Am * Episode 10: The Next Level * Episode 11: Enter the Dragoon * Episode 12: Hunter on the Run * Episode 13: Last Breath * Episode 14: Fired? * Episode 15: Fighting My Friend * Episode 16: True Colors * Episode 17: The Final Day * Episode 18: The Storm of the Century (Series Finale) Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Episode 1: A Typical Day * Episode 2: Blitz Assaulter * Episode 3: The Murder Wizard * Episode 4: Terror of the Night * Episode 5: Escape from the Rift * Episode 6: Ghos' Anger * Episode 7: Isaac's Courage * Episode 8: Rebirth of Demaaga * Episode 9: Demaaga vs. Demonicon * Episode 10: Pain Without End * Episode 11: CAKE Turns On Lightning? * Episode 12: Resting Place * Episode 13: Impending Doom * Episode 14: Moonlight Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Others * TBA Ultras and Heroes * Ultraman Lightning (Every episode) ** Normal (Every episode) ** High Voltage (Episode 10-17) * Ultraman Junior (at the end of every episode) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 10, 13, 18) ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Taro 2 (mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna 3 (mentioned) * Ultraman Orb 9 (mentioned) * Ultraman Max 11 (mentioned) * Unnamed heroine of Mark of Hitomi (TV character) Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2) * Ultraman Magnus (Episode 2) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Episode 2) * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 2) * Ultraman Plasma (Episode 2) * ??? 2 (mentioned) Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning ** Adam * Ultraman Orb (flashback) ** Orb Origin ** Emerium Slugger * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Onyx * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Strong Corona *** Luna Miracle ** Mirror Knight ** Glenfire ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Magnus Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Plasma * Ultraman Lightning * Snowy Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman * Ultraman Lightning * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Magnus * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Plasma * Snowy Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Prime * Ultrawoman Zeperion * Snowy * Ultraman Lightning * Ultrawoman Tetra Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Good * Friendly Demon: Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Corrupted Demon: Tsurugi Demaaga (Episode 15) * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 3-18) ** Normal ** Intermediate (Episode 3) ** Perfect (Episode 3) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 2) ** Normal ** Hyper Golden Monster: Goldon Midas * Alien Muzan ** Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) ** Apex Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Elite x2 (Episode 12) * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta (Episode 5-6) * Super Ancient Monster: Golza (Episode 5) * Super Ancient Dragon: Melba (Episode 5) ** Normal ** Storm Dragon: Thunder Melba Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Episode 1-18) * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Cyborg Stellade (Episode 7) * Special Refugee: Alien Dais Nanzo (Episode 3) * Dark Magical Beast: Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Comet Monster: Dorako (Episode 8) * Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon (Episode 8) * Two-Headed Flame Beast: Pandon (Episode 8-9) * Draconic Hybrid Alien: Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Zetton 10-11 (mentioned) * Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan 10-11 (mentioned) * Improved Space Dinosaur: Drachium Death Zetton (Episode 10) * Robot Dragon: King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Will'o'wisp Monster: Femigon (Episode 13) * Near Perfect Three-Headed Monster: Dustbowl-Draco (Episode 13-16) * Space Combat Beast: C.O.V. (Episode 14) * Space Thunder Beast: Pazuzu (Episode 14) * Space Ninja Beast: X-Savarga (Episode 14) * Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus (Episode 15) * Three-Headed Monster: Lightning-Draco (Episode 16) * Saber Tyrant: Follower Magma (Episode 17) * Darkness Alien: Follower Shaplay (Episode 17) * Barbaric Alien: Follower Keel (Episode 17) * Space Phantom: Follower Zelan (Episode 17) * Perfect Weapon: Forbidden King (Episode 17-18) Ultra Fight Adam Good * Familial Monster: Zandrias Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox * Space Guerrilla: Follower Shadow * Space Phantom: Follower Zelan * Darkness Alien: Follower Shaplay * Barbaric Alien: Follower Keel * Saber Tyrant: Follower Magma * Desperation Fusion Dragon: Chimeraryu ** Deadly Poisonous Monster: Gabura ** Space-Time Destruction Beast: Mass-Produced Zegan ** Generic Monster: Plooma ** Core Monster: Giradorus ** Space Stingray: Bostang ** Twin Monsters: Gillas Brothers *** Red Gillas *** Black Gillas Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Good * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 1-14) * Clone Demaaga (Episode 8-9) * Alien Mysteler Nala (Episode 11) Neutral * Insect Monster: Kuwaganda (Episode 1) * Space Hunter: Alien Gapiya Sciss (Episode 3) * Night Sky Terror: Dark Gazoto (Episode 4) ** Swarmers ** Hordemaster * Ghost Phantom: Alien Ghos Takuto (Episode 6-7) * Three-Headed Cyborg Beast: Mega Reconstructed Pandon (Episode 6-7) * Obnoxious Monster: Screamermons (Episode 10) * Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 11) * Master of the Moon (Episode 13-14) Evil * Unique Organ Alien: Alien Sturm Silas (Episode 1-14) * Unusual Sentient Program: Download (Episode 1) * Space Insect Fusion: Kuwagazeton (Episode 1-2) * ??? (Episode 2) * ??? (Episode 2) * Spacial Migration Alien: Alien Tarla Dimmene (Episode 5) * God of War: Titan Gilfas (Episode 5) * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Claire 6-7 (mentioned) * Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Episode 8-9) * Super Ancient Undead Monster: Golza Deathborn (Episode 12) * Super Ancient Undead Dragon: Melba Deathborn (Episode 12) Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac * Ancient Skull Fusion: King Gomora ** Ancient Monster: Gomora ** Skull Monster: Red King * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Mentioned, flashback) * Witch Doctor Monster: Clone Sangoma Geronimon * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga ** Normal ** Devil Clone Beast: Tsurugi Demaaga * Fusion Beast of the Crest: Crest Bemustron (to fight Ultraman and Junior) * Cosmic Demon Guard: C.P.V. (to fight Mebius) * Space Cyborg Fusion: Gaznero Bemstar (to fight Glenfire and Jean-Nine) * Fusion Saucer Beast: Flame Bloome (to fight Zero) * Projector Monster: Illusion King (to fight Mirror Knight and Jean-Bot) * Some other revived kaiju and aliens * King Zogu * Components of all the fusions Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Space Ninja: Alien Baltan ** Alien Baltan Novan ** Powered Baltan (mentioned) * Comet Monster: Dorako ** Empowered Comet Monster: Comet Dorako ** Powered Dorako (mentioned) * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (mentioned) * Ice Age Monster: Sloggosaurus * Wurmon * Frozen Wraith * Enhanced Despotic Monster: Tyrant Dual Element * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light * The Horde of Madness ** Daoclops ** Legionoid *** Shiny *** Ahiny ** Some Shinymons ** A couple of Ultras from The Horde, who I made specifically to be corrupted Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid * Alien Temperor * Alien Deathre * Alien Groza * Alien Chibu * Alien Iyros * Moetaranga * Bokurag ** Normal ** Rock * Gomora Ice * Red King Ice * King Gomora Ice * Other aliens Ultraman Crossover: Ultra Space and the Revenge of Onyx * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma ** Normal ** Necronyx ** Dragon of Light: Ultra Necrozma (possibly) * Toxic Parasite: Nihilego * Muscular Insect: Buzzwole * Walking Black Hole: Guzzlord * Poison Pin Monster: Naganadel ** Normal ** Adhesive Larva: Poipole * Rampart Colony: Stakataka Reception * A lot of people like the monster roster. * Cdr and Plasma enjoy the first episode. * I will add more at some point. Trivia * This series was most heavily inspired by Ultraman Max, Mebius and X. * Credit goes to Furnozilla, Emgaltan, BigD2003, MoarCrossovers, Cdr, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Ultraman Plasma and GeedWarrior26 for helping me with all this stuff. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:W.I.P.